Ruby Bennet
by Total Reject
Summary: When Ruby, you average spoilt Bitchy Hollywood a-lister werewolf, goes to stay at her cousin Bonnies it creates a whole world were Ruby starts to feel as if she belongs but when the Mikaelsons come to town will Ruby throw all that away just to get revenge?
1. Just a dream

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything xxx**

"RUBY, RUBY, RUBY, RUBY!" I heard the name chanted again and again. I flipped my hair it was a sort of cherry red colour but I keep meaning to get it done blonde again. Slowly I looked into the crowd the same people chanting the name, my name. I opened my mouth; it wasn't dry like the other times I had performed live. It was boring me. It USED to give me a rush. Now it was same old same old, fans screaming, hormonal boys and burly security guards. Nothing new came to me just record deals and modelling jobs. I was already bored with my life. I am 17 and I found fame when I was 15, only 15 years of life before I had more money than Justin Beiber and Beyoncé combined. I dropped out of school as I had something like three world tours in a year. I can't really remember.

"Well you all know this song," I mentioned in my English accent. I had spent most of my life in America although I was still considered English so I exaggerated my accent at gigs and concerts etc.

I started singing my hit single '_just a dream' (__**By Nelly**__)_

_I was thinking 'bout him, thinkin 'bout me  
Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream  
So I travelled back down that road  
Will he come back? No one knows  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream_

_I was at the top and now it's like I'm in the basement  
Number one spot and now he find him a replacement  
I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby  
And now you ain't around baby I can't think  
you should've put it down, should've got the ring  
Cause I can still feel it in the air  
See his pretty face, run my fingers through hsishair  
My lover, my life, my shawty,  
he left me, I'm tied  
Cause I knew that it just ain't right  
_

_I was thinking 'bout him, thinking 'bout me  
Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be  
Open my eyes, yeah, it was only just a dream  
So I travelled back down that road  
Will he come back? No one knows  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream  
_

_When I be ridin', man, I swear I see her face at every turn  
Tryna get my Usher over I can't let it burn  
And I just hopes he know that she the only one I yearn for  
More and more I miss him. When will I learn?  
Didn't give him all my love, I guess now I got my payback  
Now I'm in the club thinking all about my baby  
Hey, he was so easy to love  
But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough  
I'm going through it every time that I'm alone  
And now I'm missing, wishing he'd pick up the phone  
But he made the decision that she wanted to move on  
Cause I was wrong  
_

_I was thinking 'bout him, thinking 'bout me  
Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream  
So I travelled back, down that road  
Will he come back, no one knows  
I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream_

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything  
Said if you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
Now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything_

_[2x]__  
I was thinking 'bout him, thinking 'bout me  
Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream  
So I travelled back, down that road  
Will he come back, no one knows  
I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream _

I finished. The crowd holding the end note for a very long time. Some were crying, pathetic. I was senseless sometimes I scolded myself for even thinking that. I was bought up with no boundaries or rules so most the time I stuck to fingers up and said f**k you! I was eleven when my parents split up and fourteen when my videos on YouTube picked up followers likes and views and I got a record deal then my life as a normal girl went KABOOM! I LOST most of my real friends and gained many phony friends and I needed to sing one more song before going off for the night.

(Time of our lives, **Tyrone Wells)**

_This is where the chapter ends  
And new one now begins  
Time has come for letting go  
The hardest part is when you know_

_All of these years  
When we were here  
Are ending  
But I'll always remember_

_We have had the time of our lives  
And now the page is turned  
The stories we will write  
We have had the time of our lives  
And I will not forget the faces left behind  
It's hard to walk away from the best of days  
But if it has to end, I'm glad you have been my friend  
In the time of our lives  
_

_Where the water meets the land  
There is shifting in the sand  
Like the tight that ebbs and flows  
Memories will come and go  
_

_All of these years  
When we were here  
Are ending  
But I'll always remember  
We have had the time of our lives  
And now the page is turned  
The stories we will write  
We have had the time of our lives  
And I will not forget the faces left behind  
It's hard to walk away from the best of days  
But if it has to end, I'm glad you have been my friend  
In the time of our lives  
_

_We say goodbye, we hold on tight  
To these memories that never die  
We say goodbye, we hold on tight  
To these memories that never die  
_

_We have had the time of our lives  
And now the page is turned  
The stories we will write  
We have had the time of our lives  
And I will not forget the faces left behind  
It's hard to walk away from the best of days  
But if it has to end, I'm glad you have been my friend  
In the time of our lives  
_

_I'm glad you have been my friend  
_

_In the time of our lives__  
_

~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~

Grabbing my car keys I sped out of the building s fast no one realised and I ninjad my way home without running over gawking pedestrians. Well not getting caught speeding was the least of my worries at the moment. Anyways I am on my way home YAY!

**waya think? want atleast 1 review before im updaing xxx**


	2. Lucky

**Was well excited when i got two reviews! i put that in a fanfic that i deleted and i got nothing :( oh well r&r!**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything**

I punched the bag repeating the same routine, using my werewolf 'power' to make me stronger and faster. Bored I grabbed my stake and settled on the leather seat with the TV on sharpening it. Ooohhhh the boringness of 'Popstar to Operastar' OMFG LOL! On my 74inch TV there were around two hundred children singing in harmony making my song 'stay close' into an opera. It was failing... Epically. I lounged back on my leather 'Lord Sugar' chair eating bag after bag of potato chips that I had found on the couch. BBQ flavour, my stake forgotten when I moved from the 'lord sugar' chair to the desk to get my paper work.

Well I had about three hours to complete the 18 songs I have to write by the end of the week. Plus they all had to be transformed into acapella *insert annoyed face* that was the hard part about being me... Everyone expected everything I did to be perfect. I wasn't that sorta gal though.  
I needed a break from my sort of reality but there was nowhere to go that no-one will know me or know what my name was. Sigh. It's not like I had any secret siblings, but I did have a cousin and an uncle... That's it! My mind is a genius! I will obviously go there why hadn't I thought of this before? I grabbed my cell phone from the couch and dialled uncle Becks number

(Caps is ruby, normal is uncle beck)  
"UNCLE! I HAVE A HUGE FAVOUR TO ASK!"

"Well if it's to have a new manager than...no sorry, got that last month."

"NO SILLY! CAN I STAY WITH YOU AND BONNIE FOR A WHILE?"

"Yes of course you can you should have said!"

"WELL YOU WERE THE ONE TO JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS!"

"My niece... Always the charmer"

"I'M LEAVING IN HALF AN HOUR... SO SEE YOU THEN"

I hung up.

A small secluded town with little signal on the wireless. Perfect. Now I was starting to sound as insecure as I felt *insert sad face*, grabbing my stake on the way up five flights of stairs, or in my case five storeys in a glass bubble lift. I was always a cheat.

Well into my luxurious room I went carrying my precious stake that I popped into the inside pocket of my leather jacket, black in colour. Sssssssssssoooooooooo... What should I take? Was the first question on my mind as I walked into my wardrobe that was basically half the house. I grabbed sweaters, skinny jeans, hair dye (long story); half my bag was filled with shoes anyway, shirts, bikinis, bras and underwear. So that was my bag filled now down to the airport not forgetting my trunk of bourbon and vodka and whiskey and gin and brandy and tequila and champagne and baijiu and other alcoholic substances with no names.

Changing out of my sweat pants and into some Ralph Lauren ripped skinny jeans a cable knit sweater with tatty grey jean boots I stopped and looked in the mirror. Life was changing, as was I in a sense. I looked at my Kohl rimmed eyes and smiled grabbing my $500 shades of the dresser and jumping into a cab that I had sent for. The driver looked at me and smiled to himself, he was around 70 years old and his cab still smelt new eve though t obviously wasnt! My cars smell like alcohol after like two minutes after I get them. That might be because I was an alcoholic...don't look at me like that if you were me you would be the same.

Anyways I am not on a plane in first class (obviously) and I will be at Mystic Falls in around three hours. BORING!

"I hate planes" I whined to myself as we landed. I almost made it to the toilet before I realised that the air hostess recognised me. I glared at her daring her to speak. Eheheheheheehhehehehehehehehe *evil laugh* I LOVED making people intimidated!

*time skip*

So I was at the Mystic Falls airport and putting some $2 shades on before hailing a cab. I was unrecognisable as I had no product in my hair. Reaching into my pocket and handling my stake calmed me thoroughly enough that I didn't give anything away. I was in a cab on my way to Bonnie's in the middle of the summer. I was gonna be alright.

I thought at last I was going somewhere where there will be more than one other supe to keep me company. I mean maybe there would be other werewolves to distract me from the fact that I felt alone most the time. I had turned around fifty times before making me a well experienced wolf. I know your all wondering what made a sweet innocent thirteen year old kill someone but it was actually a guy wanting to commit suicide but he was too scared to jump so I pushed him and ran. Luckily no-one noticed me only the man on the bottom of the river. Luck seemed to be on my side this time. That's when I saw Bonnie.

**whadya think? xxx**


	3. Moving in

**A/N its finnaly here chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: does it look like i own anything?**

* * *

"YO! BON!" I yelled across the street making pretty much everyone out walking dog's etc. look at me. My voice was pretty loud because at gigs and stuff I had to scream to get their attention. Well at least I had sunglasses on. But Bonnie didn't't notice me she was saying good bye to a guy who's name began with J... (I'm ninja at lip-reading) Mmmhhhh I wonder who that was. Aaahhh I had gotten her attention I screamed in a way only girly girls can pull off. She just looked at me as she processed what she was seeing. People still looking I saw her analyse the fact she saw the girl that had taken the celebrity world by storm who was like a sister and the girl she hadn't seen in eight years!

"Don't just stand there then!" I shouted as we ran toward each other and clash dramatically for a hug. It was then I realised people were with her and 'J' oops I think I disturbed something. Grabbing my luggage I pulled her over to her friends and waved off people who were still looking and I though how grateful I was about these cheap shades although I had Prada shoes and a Calvin Klein bag I wasn't fooling anyone.

"Jeremy meet my cousin Ruby, Ruby Bennet" Bonnie exclaimed proudly on the verge of screaming... Again. This Jeremy dude just looked at me like I was a goddess. Well this wasn't awkward or anything... Bonnie did all the awkward introductions and it turned out her boyfriend Jeremy (told you I'm ninja) is going to Denver her friend Elena is his sister and is going out with a vampire whose name is Stefan and his brother Damon is a fittie and has a scary glare (also a vampire). I was guessing by their looks that they were the Salvatore vampires that were founders of Mystic falls and both fell for the Petrova doppelganger twice if you count Elena and are not that old…. Whilst whispering leech under my breath I got my bags and alcohol trunk into the spare room that I almost lived in when I was younger. Exiting the room I saw the broody vampire Stefan give me a strange look. I just glared my eyes flashing a yellowy colour before saying goodbye to all of them and hugging Elena as we used to be good friends... I was actually the one to introduce her and Bonnie and then Caroline came in. We were all inseparable before I moved to LA because of my famousness.

* * *

-DANCE FOR THE LINE BREAK-

Unpacking all my luggage took about three hours and when I was finished it was like walking into a childhood memory apart from the walls needed to be a black colour and there needed to be unicorns on the top border. The ceiling still had those sticky glow in the dark star thingys. There was a sudden knock on the front door and the whoosh of air as a vampire ran, there was more speed and power behind it... My whole body stiffened as I caught Elijah Mikaelson's scent sprinting out the door and into the woods on the opposite side on the road I let my natural instinct come over and I phased.. Mainly due to my anger or 'rage' as most witches put it. I followed the scent back to a huge house nestled into the wooded area growling under my breath I caught the attention of one of the youngest of the family. Kol. He must have seen the suns reflection on my black fur and was coming this way to investigate but I was faster scratching an R into the dirt I did that weird wolf speed thing and I was back opposite Bonnies in under 8 seconds phasing back and getting the clothes I had stained with dirt on I walked back to her house grabbed the note on the floor and slammed the door. Wow this note was fancy,

**And a free ticked into the Mikaelson house**  
**At a ball**  
**In eight hours**

**And a p.s saying...**  
**No dogs**  
**Hilarious *sarcastic face***

* * *

- TWO HOURS LATER-

"Famous singer songwriter Ruby Bennett has disappeared from her mansion in LA. Her manager found the house empty last night and left it two hours before calling the police. Now nine hours later she is still missing." The news reporter wiped a fake tear from her face before continuing about how police were searching frantically for me.

"Yo Bon!" I yelled as I turned the TV off. "Why did you let this town get so many vampires"

"W-what did you say? There's no such thing" She stammered as she entered the room. Flipping my red hair I looked her in the eye.

"You have a lot to learn Bon-bon, A-L-O-T to learn." I sat her on the couch next to me "Well first of all vampires witches werewolves hybrids and hunters all exist"

"I know you know werewolves exist but not anything else..." She trailed of lamely

"You seriously didn't think you were the only supe in the family did you?" I asked suddenly feeling as lonely as I did when I found out I was a werewolf and on my own. "Look Bonnie I found out eighteen years ago that I had werewolf Genes then I became a hunter, since then I've been tracking down the Originals Klaus, Finn, Elijah, Rebekah...Kol. The lot of them made my life a misery and after making me an orphan I am immune to compulsion of any sort and have a very high pain rate. It helps to talk to other supernatural beings once in a while." I took a deep breath and looked her in the eye once more. "I need a dress for this Ball the Originals are throwing sssssoooooo... Wanna go shopping?"

"Sure, I need a new dress to!" Bonnie replied still startled by my outburst.

I grabbed my leather jacket and put it on over my tie dyed racer back tank top and dark blue skinny jeans slipping on those high heeled trainer things. Dragging Bonnie out the door and into her silver car we sped off into the nearest mall.

* * *

~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~

I had eighteen bags that were full of dresses and at the moment at the only thing going through my mind was I was gonna die. Mostly due to the credit card bill my manager will have to pay though hehehehehhehehehehe I can be so horrible. Anyway I needed to call him to let him know I was alright and to swear him so secrecy witch was really easy thinking about it. Putting my phone to untraceable and unknown number I dialled him.

Taking a deep breath I thought that it couldnt be that bad...

* * *

Famous last words

* * *

**A/N to the few people who actually read this... again im really sorry it took so long ive been having family issues and all that crap... sorry**


End file.
